User blog:Spalman100/A new start
I know, this is a long text, but please read it! So, some of you may noticed that I wasn't very active after christmas last year. Eventually I stopped completely and left a goodbye message on my user page. I ran away from home in that time. I have an uncle, who hasn't got contact with my family for 5 years or so now (don't know why, I think family problems) I stayed at his place for a few days, without letting my family know. I just felt completely tired from everything. 2016 was a really rough year for me, my marks dropped in every school subject from A/B to D/F, my brother had only time for his new girlfriend, my parents had to work extra hours and I never saw my family, I lost my 100 days badge on this wikia at day 98 and I felt like I have lost everything. Just my friend, was the only person with which I talked to. I couldn't take it anymore because I felt like being forgotten, so I ran away to my uncle. He said I can stay at his house (he lives only with my aunt, which my family doesn't even know.) for a few days where I just talked about everything what happened in my life. My school, friends, family, this wikia, my schizophrenia (I talked in my last blog about this) and many other things. They both gave me the feeling that there are people who are loving me, who are supporting me. And they said that life is hard when you are in my age, and it will get worse, but after that, you will be very happy that you mastered all this. And that was what I needed: Someone who can tell me that everything will be alright. So I came back home today, seeing my family who searched everywhere. My brother as example was analysing every social media which I had (but they didn't even thought about calling my uncle). They were happy that I got back, but I told him what I want to do NOW. I want to do a restart. Like, starting a new life. I threw everything out of my room. And I will be leaving many things: I will stop watching shows which I watched before (Drag Race as example), I'll switch schools, I will quit my YT Channel and I will quit this wikia. I've been on this wiki for almost 3 years, and I enjoyed every day here. I remember so many things happening here: those sockpuppets called "NewMasterHydraffe" as example or Jack with his Demi Lovato obsession, that time where everyone started to leave this wiki and so on... But for now, I will quit this wikia and may come back sometime when I will be feeling better, but right now, I think it is the best for me to live my life completely different. I will NEVER forget this wikia and hope that the best for this community will happen. I will miss you guys. Goodbye, we will see each other some day :) Category:Blog posts